The Earth Alchemist
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: Hey! My name is Joy Wilson. Well...to the military I'm known as the Earth Alchemist. Now, I wont share all my secrets to a bunch of strangers, but I trust you guys, especially Ed and Al. We share the same goals, but I have my own personal mission along the way. I can trust you guys not to tell the brothers, right? If you ready to see my life, I warn ya, its insane! AU. R&R please!
1. A Death in the Family

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

My name is Joy Wilson. Today is my Mama's birthday. Even though she hasn't been home since I was baby, I she'll come someday and celebrate with me and Papa. And that someday will be today! I just know it! That is why I'm going to make Mama the best birthday gift ever!

In the late afternoon in the open fields, I finish drawing a transmutation circle on the dirt. "Okay…" I mumbled to myself, "that should do it…" I place my hands lightly on the transmutation circle and concentrate. The circle starts to glow in a bright blue light with small sparks. A few seconds later, a two foot tall wooden statue appeared in place of the circle. It's wings are spread out as the statue holds a book in it's hands.

I happily grab the wooden statue and jump excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I run up the grassy hill which held my small house on top. Quickly I open the door and rush into the house. "Papa!"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart!" I hear Papa call out. I run in the kitchen to see Papa cooking stew on the stove, "What is it, Joy?"

"Look what I did!" I show him the angel statue and he smiles warmly when he lays his eyes on it.

"It's beautiful," he said proudly, "how did you make this?"

"I used earth alchemy, Papa! Just like you! Pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yes, little Joy. I'm pretty sure your mother will love it too." He pats my head softly.

I giggled with excitement. "I'll put this in my room. Okay?" I run out of the kitchen before I let Papa answer. I rush upstairs to my room and place the wooden angel statue on my nightstand. I take a minute and stare at my creation for a while.

_I really hope my Mama comes home this year… It would make me and Papa really happy…_

Papa… He's the greatest Papa in the whole world. He's also the best alchemist I've ever known as well. Papa can use earth alchemy like a pro! He's really strong and good-hearted too. Papa says I look and act exactly like Mama. I have long black hair with a silver streak, dark red eyes, and brown skin. Like Mama, only he says she has silver hair. Papa has the same traits, only he has brown eyes and has no hair. I don't really know much about her but all the stories Papa tells me of when she was here before I was born. All those stories Papa shares with me, I want to spend those good times with Mama…as a family.

"Joy! Dinner's ready!" Papa called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back as I rush downstairs to the small dining table. As I took my seat, Papa places a big bowl of beef stew, a small loaf of bread, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Papa!" I said happily.

"No problem, Joy" Papa laughed as he gave himself the same food he gave me.

As we eat dinner, I start our usual conversations. "Papa, do you think Mama will play with me when she comes home?"

"I'm sure she would enjoy that, Joy," Papa said reassuringly.

"And maybe we can probably visit one of the cities not far from here. Maybe South City?"

"Ha! Let's see how my work schedule is down at the train station, and I'll see what I can do."

"I can't wait to see her…"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Somebody is at the door…?" Papa asked himself, "who would come way out here?"

He's right to ask about that. We live long miles from South Hood. As far as I know, we don't know anybody from that town or at the train station.

"Do you think its Mama?" I asked excitedly.

"Just sit here and I'll go check."

I shrug then continue eating dinner until I hear more knocking from the front door.

"Darnell Wilson!" a man's voice boomed from outside, "we know you're here! Come out with your hands up! Now!"

_What's going on? What do they want with Papa?_

Suddenly, Papa rushes back into the kitchen and scoops me out of my chair with bread still in my mouth. He hastily runs upstairs into my room and places me on my bed.

"Papa, what's wrong?" I asked with a little fear in my voice.

"I need you to stay in here, lock your room up, and stay hidden!" he said sternly.

_Papa has never been stern like this before… _

"But Papa…"

"Just do as I said!" I shut my mouth and nod slowly. "Good… Now stay quiet and stay in your room until I come back, okay?" I nod again. "Good Joy…" I quickly kisses me on the cheek as he rushes out of my room and closes the door. I lock the as he told me and sit back on my bed and wait for Papa.

"Darnell Wilson! You are hereby under arrest for fraud and treason against Amestris. Surrender now or we will use force!" a man's voice boomed again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" Papa yelled, "I won't be your military dog anymore!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Earth Alchemist. You can come with us peacefully or die where you stand," another man's deep voice said calmly.

"I can fight you all by myself…"

Moments later, I hear guns firing, furniture breaking, people screaming, and feel the ground shaking frantically. The trembling ground nearly knocks over the wooden statue, but I swiftly catch it and hold it tightly as I run and hide in my closet. For what felt like hours, all the commotion slowly stopped. Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Please be Papa! Please be Papa! Please be Papa!_

Suddenly, I hear my door being kicked out off of the hinges and slamming to the ground.

"Search for anyone who could be a threat," another man's voice commanded.

_Please don't look I here…! Just go away…!_

I hear more footsteps wandering around my room. I can feel myself shaking inwardly in fear. I can't do anything because not only Papa told me to hide, but I have nothing in my closet that can protect me. All my papers, pens and paints are under my bed.

_What's gonna happen if they find me? Take me away from Papa? Take us away from our home? No! They can't do that! Mama isn't here yet! Besides, Papa hasn't done anything to anyone!_

"Check the closet," the same voice said.

_Oh no!_

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer to my hiding spot. I immediately close my eyes and start to panic as I hear the closet doors instantly opens. I slowly open my eyes and see two men in blue uniforms and pointing guns at me.

"Its just a kid…" one of the men said surprisingly.

"Wilson has a child? I can't believe it," a tall, blonde man said. They sigh as they put their guns down. The blonde man crouches down to my height and gives me a smile. "Hey little girl, I'm Major Armstrong. Do you mind coming with us?"

I shook my head no. "I'm supposed to wait here until Papa comes back… I'm not supposed to talk to strangers either…"

"Don't worry, young one! We're no strangers! We need you to talk to a very important person downstairs. Nothing else of the sort."

I look down and stand quietly, thinking of a way to get of here and find Papa. I know these guys did something to Papa. My gut feeling is never wrong! Suddenly, I thought of a great idea.

"May I get my doll?" I ask politely, "it's under my bed."

"Of course, child!" the man known as Armstrong said happily, "you're so adorable!"

I thank him and begin to look under my bed and find one of my small paint jars. I quickly paint a transmutation circle on the floor and quickly transmute two wooden pillars from my wooden floor, knocking the two men across the wall.

_Sorry!_

I grab the paint jar and run out of the room and head to the stairs where five more men stood upon.

"Get her!" one of the men yelled.

I quickly paint a transmutation circle and turn the stairs into a wooden slide. All of the men clumsily slip and slide down hard to the ground. I slide down and swiftly jump across the pile of men. I look around the small living room and the place is practically trashed. Some men seems to be lying unconscious on the floor. I ignore them as I peek through the kitchen door. I see a man lying on the ground…with blood pooling beneath him. I walk in slowly to take a better look. Then I take a look at the man's face horrified at who it is…

It's…It's…

"PAPA!"

I drop to my knees and shake Papa to wake up.

"Papa! Wake up! You can't be dead! You can't!"

_Why?! Why would someone do this to you?!_

"You must be his daughter," a familiar deep voice said from behind me. I turn behind and see a tan skinned man with an eye patch on his left eye. He wore the same blue uniform, but with a lot of ribbons on it. He held two swords on both sides. For some reason, he gives me a sympathetic smile. "No child should witness this…"

"You…!" I growled distraught, "You killed him! Didn't you?! Why?!"

"He committed a crime against Amestris and refused to face judgment. He decided to face the dire consequences." He extends his hands towards me. "Now… I will need you to come with me. I wouldn't want to leave a child out here all alone. Plus, I don't want more trouble than there is now."

"…Wrong answer."

Before he could ask what I meant, a wooden pillar shoots towards the cruel man, throwing him through the wall and lands outside. I secretly drew a transmutation circle with…Papa's blood. This gives me time to escape. Who knows what they'll do to me now…

_I'm sorry Papa… I wish I could've saved you…_

After one last look at Papa, I run out of the house. I don't know where I'm going…but I don't need to know. I just need a place to hide. Papa didn't die for me just to have me get hurt or taken by those guys.


	2. Orphan

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

After probably half an hour of endless running, I finally make it to South Hood and hide in a small alley. I breathlessly collapse and unable to move one inch from the ground. My feet are aching, my arms and legs are burning, and my mouth feels like its gone through a desert!

_Okay… I got away from those men without them seeing me. But what do I do now? It's only a matter of time before they come to this town. Rush Valley is only a short carriage ride away from here, but I don't even know where to go after that. I can't even remember how to get there! I never studied anything but alchemy, alkahestry, math, and how to cook beef stew! But NONE of that is gonna HELP me! _

Slowly, I feel tears threatening to burst out of my eyes as I start to get drowsy.

_I wanna go home… I want my Papa… I want my Mama…_

With that, sleep took over me…

* * *

When the sun came up, I was able to sneak in one of the empty carriages heading back to Rush Valley. After the bumpy carriage ride to the town, I snuck out and wandered around the new place. All around were many people with metal arms and legs. Homes, shops, and restaurants were around every corner of this place…

GROWL!

_And maybe I should get some food now…_

I look around and find a fruit stand across the street. Somehow, my mouth feels like drooling at the sight of it. But I don't care, I'm starving! I run across the street and head to the stand where I meet a man in an apron and metal arms.

"Hello, little girl!" the metal-armed man said, "what can I get for ya?"

I stare happily at all the food. "Can I have about ten apples and bananas, please?"

"Wow! You must love fruit." He puts all my requested fruits in a big bag and hands it to me.

"Thank you, sir!"

"No problem! That will be 20 cenz!"

_20 cenz?_

"You mean I have to pay for this?" I asked confused.

Surprisingly, he laughs and said, "Of course, silly!"

"But…I don't have any money…"

He stops his laughing and crosses his arms at me with a sigh. "Well I'm sorry kid, but that means I can't let you have the fruits."

"Oh… I'm sorry, sir…" I responded sadly as I give back the bag of fruits.

GROWL!

"Darn it, stomach…!" I mumbled frustratingly.

"You okay, kid?" the man asked concerned.

"Not really…"

GROWL!

"Ah man…" he sighed, "look, I'll give you at least five apples on me. Will that do?"

Before I could say anything, a voice ranged. "I'll pay for what she wants."

I turn around and find a woman in a white dress, whose carrying two small paper bags, with a stern look on her face. Behind her is a giant, scary looking man with a beard. I stare at her with wide eyes as she practically slams the money to the man's hand.

"Y-You would do that for me?" I stuttered.

She looks down at me and warmly smiles. "Of course I would. You're starving, aren't you?" I nodded. "After this, why don't you come to my house and play with some kids of mine. We're waiting on our train. Is that okay?"

"Uh…sure, ma'am…"

With that, the man gives me the bag of fruit and I immediately start chomping down. As I follow the woman, I only have one question in mind.

_Who is this lady?_

* * *

When we reach the train station entrance, I spot two blonde, golden eyed boys sitting on a bench.

"Boys! I'm back!" the lady called out.

The blonde boys look our way and grin happily. "Teacher!"

"Teacher?" I whispered to myself as I turn to her, "that's your name?"

"Oh no! I feel silly not telling you my name. My name is Izumi Curtis." Then she motions to the giant man behind her. "This handsome man behind me is my wonderful husband Sig."

"H-Hi, sir…" I greeted shyly to the man.

"Now let's meet those boys, shall we?"

Before I could answer, she practically drags me to them until I clumsily trip in front of them. I timidly take a look at the gold eyed boys as I get back on my feet.

"Hi! I'm Alphonse," one of the boys greeted to me, "but you can call me Al." He motions to the other boy next to him. "And this is my brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Joy" I said with a shy smile as I turn to Edward, "you must be his younger brother, huh? Since you're a little smaller than him?"

"I'M HIS OLDER BROTHER, YOU IDIOT!" Edward practically freaked out, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SMALL, LITTLE PIPSQUEEK, GIRL?!"

_What's this kid's problem?!_

"I DIDN'T SAY ANY OF THOSE THINGS, YOU IDIOT!" I shouted back, "BUT I PROBABLY SHOULD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Curtis commanded, "that's enough from you, Edward! Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Teacher…" he said shakily.

Inwardly, I chuckled at his supposed fear of Mrs. Curtis. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and notice its Mrs. Curtis'. "Joy, is it? May I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Do you mind telling me where your parents are?"

I fell silent as I stare down to the ground. Inwardly, I shake in the vivid memory last night. Just thinking about it makes it hard to stop the singe tear falling down my cheek.

"I don't wanna talk about…" I mumbled hoarsely, trying to sound nonchalant.

She's silent for a while until she finally spoke with a small smile. "How about you come with me and the rest of us to Dublith… Its up to you if you want to…"

"Wha…?"

_She's willing to help me…? She doesn't even know me and she's willing to help me? Maybe… Its best if I do go with her. She's really nice, well, to me at least. Besides, I can't risk those guys in the blue uniforms to find me…_

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good."

WHOO! WHOO!

"Looks like they fixed the train. Let's go, boys!"

With that, we get on the train and head to Dublith, where hopefully I'll find safety…


	3. Heavy Burdens

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the late update, I had the hugest writer's block, and I didn't have the inspiration to write! I really hope this doesn't happen again! Now, lets move on to the story!**

* * *

Once the train reached to Dublith, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis takes the boys and I to her home. She told us to wait in the living room until dinner is ready. I agreed and since then took a seat in one of their wooden chairs. I didn't bother to talk to the golden-haired brothers since I really have no idea what to talk about. Actually, this the first time I've ever seen real boys besides the ones in my story books. I don't even know how to act around boys! All I can do is just watch and listen to them silently as they talk among themselves about stuff back in their hometown.

"What do you think Teacher will teach us first, Ed?" Alphonse asked his brother eagerly.

"I don't know, but I bet it'll be really cool!" Ed said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I bet!"

"Excuse me…" I interrupted shyly, "can I ask you two something?"

The boys look at me confusingly before Alphonse responded, "sure, go ahead."

"What is Mrs. Curtis supposed to teach you guys anyway?"

"She's going to teach us alchemy!" Al said happily.

My eyes grew wide in surprise. "Alchemy…?" _They know alchemy?_

"Oh wait… Do you know what alchemy is?"

I jump out of my seat happily. "Of course! I can do alchemy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah right!" Edward laughed, "I bet you don't have a clue how to do it!"

"Let's go outside and I'll prove it!"

"Fine!"

I quickly thought of what to transmute as all three of us head outside to the front yard. While I'm drawing a transmutation circle on the ground, I ask Alphonse, "can you stand behind me for a minute?"

"Uh…sure," Alphonse replied as he walks behind me.

"Watch and learn, boys!" I place my hands on the transmutation circle and instantly the circle glows. In that instant, a hard wood cage appeared with Edward in it. I laugh loudly at the irritated look on Edward's face.

"Hey! Let me out!" Edward yelled.

"You said you and your brother are learning alchemy, right?" I giggled, "you can get out yourself!"

"C'mon, Joy," Alphonse chuckled, "let my brother out."

In a flash of light, Edward deconstructs the wooden bars in front of him and angrily walks towards me. "You'll pay for that…!"

Out of nowhere, a fist whacks him in the head. "I leave you three alone for one hour and you're already causing trouble!" Mrs. Curtis scolded.

Alphonse and I stand paralyzed with fear.

_This lady must have a no tolerance rule or something…!_

She sighed, "the three of you wash up. Dinner is ready."

"Yes, ma'am," the three of us said in unison.

* * *

I sit in the dinner table next to Alphonse as I quietly eat my food along with everyone else.

"Hey Teacher," Edward said, "so what's are first lesson going to be?"

"Yeah!" Alphonse said, "you haven't told us what training exercises you'll teach us."

"If you two don't shut up and eat your dinner, I'll send you back to Resembool!" Mrs. Curtis snapped.

"Yes Teacher…!" the brothers squeaked in unison.

_You would think they would know not to bother her too much…_

"Are you okay, Joy?" Alphonse asked.

_It's not like I can lie… _"Not really…" I responded quietly.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Joy?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Not really… I'm sorry…"

"Its fine, Joy. But, may I ask you to stay here after dinner? I want to talk to you."

"Yes ma'am…"

_Why would she need to talk to me about? I've been with her since this morning. What if she asks me about my parents? Can I really tell her what happened to me and Papa? She's been really nice to me ever since she found me and bought me food. Plus, she even let me stay in her home for the night and she barely knows me. But what if she doesn't believe me? Then what?_

After dinner, Edward, Alphonse, and Mr. Curtis left the dinner table with their dishes to the kitchen. Its now me and Mrs. Curtis alone sitting across each other. After a long period of silence, until Mrs. Curtis finally broke it.

"Joy," she said, "I'm going to be completely honest with you. In exchange, I want you to be honest with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," I said timidly.

"Where are your parents?"

I stiffen at the question before I slowly answered, "…My Papa...he's…he's dead, ma'am…"

She closes her eyes for a while until she speaks again. "And your mother?"

"She's been gone ever since I was baby… I don't know where she is…" Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Y-Yeah…"

"Do you have any other family members you know of?"

"No… As far as I know, Papa was my only family…" Slowly, anger starts to rise in me as tears freely wash down my cheeks. "Then he was taken from me…! Now he'll never get see Mama again! I won't ever see Mama and Papa again! Because I couldn't help him! I could've helped him! Now he's DEAD because of ME!"

"Joy, there was nothing you could do. Your father died to protect you." She said calmly.

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!"

"ENOUGH!"

I stiffen from her outburst and stay silent.

"…I'm sorry," I whispered sadly as I slowly wipe my tear soaked cheeks.

"Its fine… Have we calm down?" I faintly nodded. "Good. Now Joy, I'm going to help you."

"Wha…What?"

"I'm taking Ed and Al to a little island for training. You'll be going along with them."

_What is she talking about? Why am I going to training with them? I already know how to use alchemy? _"What exactly am I doing exactly?"

"You'll figure out in the once we get there."

Mrs. Curtis stands out of her chair and comes to my side. "Let's get you some rest."

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	4. Hope Revived

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist or Brotherhood!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

I slowly wake up in the guest room with sunlight peeking through the window. I tiredly get off of bed and walk out of the room I aimlessly walk down the hallway to find the kitchen. Mrs. Curtis told me, Edward, and Alphonse are leaving at 10 A.M sharp, so I better get ready before then.

"Brother, what do you think we should do once we bring Mom back?" a familiar voice whispered from another room. I turn to a door from my left and hear more whispering.

_Alphonse? _

"I'm not sure, Al," Edward said, "what do you think?"

_What are they talking about? 'Bring their mom back'? From what?_

"I just can't wait to see Mom's face again…" Al said.

_Wait… Is their Mom missing or something? What are they talking about?_

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the door opening until I fell in their room. Both boys look at me with shock. Blushing violently with embarrassment, I get to my feet and close the door behind me.

"I-I'm really, really sorry!" I stuttered shyly, "I was j-just trying to find the kitchen…! Then I overheard y-y-you guys…! T-T-Then…I couldn't help myself but listen…" I drop my head in shame. "I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay, Joy," Alphonse said calmly, "we were just talking about…uh…uh…"

"Just boy stuff!" Edward quickly intervened.

"But what about what Alphonse said about bringing your Mom back?" I asked confused, "is your mom missing too?"

Both of them drop their heads slowly with sad looks on their faces.

"Our Mom is dead," Edward said slowly.

_Dead…? Their Mom is dead? But…I don't understand how they can bring their Mom back. She's dead, right? Nobody can bring the dead back to life!_

"…I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's fine…" Alphonse said gloomily, but slowly smiles, "but she won't for long!"

"Huh?"

"Al!" Edward scolded, "she doesn't need to know!"

"She already overheard us, Ed," Alphonse said, "she going to find out somehow, so telling her now should be a lot easier."

"Please just tell me," I begged.

Edward stood silent for a few moments before he spoke. "We're going to bring our Mom back to life."

"H-How?!" I questioned hastily.

"With Human Transmutation," Alphonse said.

"'Human Transmutation'?"

"Its alchemy that brings people back to life! And once we finish our training with Teacher, we'll be able to bring Mom back!"

"Wow…"

_Human Transmutation? How come I never heard about that? Papa told me he taught me every kind of alchemy in the world in our study sessions. How come he never taught me Human alchemy? But besides that, if this alchemy is really true…then…then… I CAN BRING PAPA BACK TO LIFE! And if my Mama is somehow dead, I can bring her back to life too!_

"You can't tell anyone about this," Edward warned harshly.

I nodded feverishly. "Of course! I promise not to tell a soul! I'm a student too! That means your little secret is my secret now."

"Wait, your Teacher's student now?"

"Yep!"

"But how...?"

"Students!" Mrs. Curtis called out, "Breakfast is ready!"

I happily grab Edward and Alphonse hands and drag them out of their room. "Let's go!"

_I promise to bring you back Papa! I'll bring you back as soon as I can. Just you wait!_

* * *

After breakfast, Mrs. Curtis brings me, Edward and Alphonse to a huge lake surrounding a small island. Once our boat landed on shores the island, she commands us to get out of the boat. We did as she said and stand in front of her waiting for any further instructions.

"So what's our first lesson going to be Teacher?" Edward asked anxiously.

"You three will be surviving in Yock Island for one month," Mrs. Curtis explained, "none of you three will use any alchemy during your stay here."

"What?!" All three of us exclaimed.

_She can't be serious! _

"How are we supposed to survive out here by ourselves?" Alphonse questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to do that without any alchemy?" Edward asked warily.

"Not to be a downer," I intervened timidly, "but without any use of alchemy, we'll most likely die out here!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Curtis shouted strictly.

All three of us instantly shut our mouths frightfully.

"'One is All, and All is One'. You have one month to figure out what that means. If you three fail to do so, I will not train any of you." With that, she commands the oarsman to leave the island.

_This can't get any worse…_

"What are we gonna do?!" Edward panicked.

"We're doomed!" Alphonse screeched fearfully.

_This is going to be a long~ month…_

* * *

**AN: Please review and/or comment! :)**


End file.
